Sora
by Elmund9
Summary: Sora huye de casa con su hermanita menor y conoce a una extraña mujer llamada Masaki Kurosaki.


Sora

Sora tenía diecisiete cuando nació su hermanita menor.

Ella era pequeña, rosada, con cabello claro pegado a la nuca y unos buenos pulmones que le servían para llorar con fuerza.

Otros niños hubieran visto a la bebe como una molestia, una culpable más de que su padre le arrojará una botella a la cabeza o su madre robara sus ganancias del trabajo, sin embargo, Sora Inoue no era esa clase de niño.

Una tarde lluviosa, un año después de la llegada de Orihime, su padre llegó demasíado ebrio, y cuando Orihime comenzó a llorar, Sora sabía que incluso si ponía su cuerpo como escudo humano, su padre mataría a su hermana para callarla. Por eso, en cuanto escuchó los gritos del hombre desde la sala, Sora corrió hacía la cuna de Orihime, la tomó entre sus brazos y salió por la puerta principal tan rápido como pudo.

Años más tarde, Sora se recordaría como un niño huyendo de casa con una bebe que ni siquiera gateaba, en lugar de eso, al huir se imaginó como un hombre que sabía perfectamente que hacer y con un gran plan.

Su "plan" involucró cinco días durmiendo en el parque, lo que causó que Orihime enfermará al cuarto día.

El dinero de su billetera escaseaba cada día más, y debido a que tenía que cuidar a su hermanita, le era imposible conseguir trabajo. No sabía que hacer y por eso comenzó a llorar en el parque, abrazando a su frágil hermana.

—¿Esta todo bien?

Una mujer de cabello castaño claro y con un bebe pelirrojo en brazos se acercó a preguntarle. Se parecía a la mamá de Sora, con su atractiva cara ovalada, pestañas largas y enormes ojos cafés. Incluso tenía un pecho pronunciado y labios carnosos que la hacían sobresalir entre otras mujeres.

La madre de Sora había pertenecido a una familia decente, pero tal hijo tal madre, ella había salido de su hogar, porque "estaba tonta de amor".

La extraña mujer frente a Sora también parecía provenir de una buena familia, y juzgando por el blanco bebe en sus brazos, ella estaba creando su propia familia decente. Algo que él veía casi imposible de dar a Orihime.

Era humillante llorar frente a una mujer, o cualquier persona, así que se incorporó lo mejor que pudo y se levantó de la banca en la que había estado llorando.

—Bu-bu — el bebe pelirrojo alzó un pequeño dedo gordito y señaló a un lado de Sora sonriendo. Él se sintió ligeramente ofendido por la actitud del bebe.

—Ya veo — los ojos de la mujer viajaron al punto que el bebe señalaba antes de avanzar un paso hacia el niño —Soy Masaki Kurosaki, trabajo en una clínica cerca de aquí, ¿quieres que revise a tu hermanita?

Sora parpadeó una sola vez mientras su orgullo peleaba contra la necesidad. Orihime se estremeció en sus brazos y Sora tomó una desición.

Al final, la señora Kurosaki lo invitó a quedarse un par de días en casa de ella, mientras Orihime se recuperaba. Era extraño, pero él no tenía forma de negar la ayuda sin poner en peligro a su hermana. Aún así el se resistió un poco.

—¿Por qué? —Sora inquirió antes de aceptar. La amabilidad de la mujer parecía peligrosa.

—Porque puedo ayudarte. Si no lo hago sería incapaz de vivir conmigo misma — ella contestó mientras bañaba a Orihime en agua tibia. Él no estaba seguro de nuevo sobre que hacer.

En el otro cuarto, el bebe pelirrojo balbuceaba con ánimo, como si estuviera hablando con alguien. Un poco después llegó el esposo de Masaki, abriendo la puerta de la clínica con una mano callosa.

—Isshin Kurosaki — el hombre se presentó y lanzó una mirada a su esposa, ella simplemente sonrió a su esposo.

— Soy Sora Inoue.

—Le ofrecí un lugar donde quedarse mientras encuentra un departamento y la niña se ponga bien.

Por un segundo, Sora temió que el hombre fuera a negar la ayuda, pero accedió fácilmente y ayudó a Sora a limpiar una habitación donde se podían quedar.

Sora estuvo agradecido por su amabilidad, pero el hombre era demasiado excéntrico para ser confiable: hablaba con palabras que únicamente los ancianos usaban pero también usaba palabras de la generación de Sora, además su vestimenta era muy llamativa.

Pero apenas y se comparaba con el bebe.

El hijo de Masaki era extraño, a veces sus ojos viajaban a lugares de la habitación y saludaba con su mano abierta a la nada, aún así era buena compañía para Orihime en cuanto esta se puso bien de nuevo. Orihime aprendió a gatear en la casa de los Kurosaki, y a las dos semanas de llegar, a ponerse de pie como el pequeño Ichigo. Incluso imitaba el "bu-bu" del niño.

Él había salido todos los días a trabajar y uno de los vecinos ofreció a recomendarlo a su jefe, ya que "los Kurosaki son extraños, pero son buenos juzgadores de carácter".

Un día, cuando volvía de su búsqueda de trabajo, encontró a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro en frente de la clínica. Igual que su otra salvadora tenía un bebe en brazos, y al igual que Ichigo, el niño saludó hacia Sora y luego hacía la nada.

Los ojos de la desconocida observaron a Sora con detenimiento, ignorando por completo la actitud extraña de su hijo.

—La señora Kurosaki me informó de usted. Uno de los clanes de nuestra familia tiene una firma de negocios, y estará dispuesto a contratarle, joven Inoue.

Tan directa como un cuchillo, él casi podía sentirse caer a las sombras.

—¿Por qué? — él de nuevo se encontraba sin saber que hacer.

El agradecimiento que sentía hacía la familia Kurosaki no bastaba para dejar de enviar un pequeño escalofrío ante la presencia de Masaki e Ichigo. Un aura que lo absorbía hacía algo distinto al mundo real.

La misma aura que la mujer de cabello negro y su hijo tenían.

La mujer observó a Sora por unos segundos antes de continuar con su propuesta y los ojos del niño de nuevo viajaron hacia el hombro de Sora, como si estuviera escuchando a alguien.

—Una de sus tías, hermana de su madre, trabaja en la firma y lo recomendó — ella explicó a él con un tono un poco más amable —Esta es la dirección.

La mujer extendió una tarjeta y Sora la tomó entre sus manos. Por unos segundos los ojos de la mujer fueron por encima del hombro de Sora pero inmediatamente volvieron a los de él.

Esa misma tarde, horas después, Sora conoció a su tía; una mujer treinta años mayor que Sora y aún soltera, la cual quería ver a Orihime, pues ella no tenía hijos. Su tía le ofreció asilo hasta que el tuviera lo suficiente para rentar su propio departamento y el aceptó con un leve gesto de cabeza.

Volvió a casa de los Kurosaki dispuesto a irse ese mismo día de la casa donde los objetos se movían y se podían ver sombras por el rabillo del ojo.

—Conseguí trabajo..y me encontré con una familiar mía. Me ofreció un lugar donde quedarnos hasta poder estabilizarme —Sora intentó mantener su reverencia digna incluso con Orihime en brazos —Muchas gracias por todo, señora Kurosaki.

Amable, gentil, como una madre, la mujer sonrió.

...

Sora nunca volvió a la clínica Kurosaki, con el paso del tiempo, fue olvidando los detalles de esa parte de su vida. Pero la lección no.

Orihime tenía seis años cuando vio a su hermano cruzar la calle y esperar junto a un vagabundo mientras la ambulancia llegaba. Incluso él pagó parte de los gastos del viaje.

—Hermano, ¿por qué? — ella preguntó con sus enormes ojos cafés, sin entender porque habían ido al hospital en lugar del circo.

—Hace muchos años, una mujeres me ayudaron sin pedir nada a cambio. Lo hicieron solamente porque necesitaba ayuda. Espero un día ser como ellas.

Orihime contempló a su hermano.

—Yo también quiero ser como ellas.

Sora volteó a ver a su hermanita con ternura, a lo lejos, un niño de lentes observó desde el otro lado de la sala de espera.

Al lado de la niña de cabello rojizo y del hombre con cabello negro, había la figura de una anciana vestida de blanco, con una moda que él niño habia visto solo en una pintura de siglos atrás.

Uryu la vió sonreír antes de desvanecerse en un haz de luz.

 **Fin**


End file.
